citizenactionnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
何謂公民行動網
What is Action Network?什麼是行動網? This page was created by the BBC. Updated: 02 Oct 2006 該頁面內容是由BBC行動網團隊所編寫 至尊寶翻譯 Action Network can help you get campaigning and change something in your local area. You can get in touch with people who feel the same way and get advice on taking action. Anyone can contribute to the site and most of the content is written by the public and reflects their views. The BBC does not endorse the campaigns or opinions on Action Network. 行動網可以幫助你所在地區的參與並改變某些事。你可與相同目標的人聯繫，和採取行動上的建議。 任何人都可以對該網站貢獻，多數的內容由公眾所撰寫。BBC當局本身並不為這些活動與內容意見背書。 What’s in it for me?這裡面對我來說可以做什麼？ What are people using the site for?人們用這個網站來做什麼？ So can I get my campaign on television?所以我可以在電視上得到我的活動？ Why is the BBC doing this?為什麼BBC要做這個？ How is the site run?該網站如何運作？ Where do I start?我要從哪邊開始？ What’s in it for me?這裡面對我來說可以做什麼？ We hope that the site will help people get involved in their local community, whether through raising an issue that they think is important or finding a group that they want to join. 我們希望這個網站可以幫助各地區的人們，提高他們覺得重要的議題、或找到他們想要加入的團體。 We have also written a wide range of guides to help you take the first steps towards getting involved: from information on how to become a school governor and an explanation of the planning laws, to guides on how to set up and run a small campaign or pressure group. 我們也撰寫了許多關於如何幫助你加入這些社群的指南步驟：從如何成為學校董事會成員和法案計畫解釋的資訊，來引導該如何設定，和運作小型活動或壓力團體。 Unlike many websites we want you to do more than just add your comments to the site. Action Network is here to help people campaign about an issue, make contacts and get advice, then make a difference in their local community. 跟其他網站不同，我們希望你不只是增加你的回應，而是付諸實際行動。行動網是要幫助人們從事某些議題，製造接觸和得到建議，跟他們當地社群作出區隔。 Watch our short video on how Action Network works, and find out how people have used the site to campaign for local swimming pools and special needs schools.觀看我們的該行動網如何運作的短片，和找出人們如何使用網站去參與當地游泳池和特別需求學校 What are people using the site for?人們用這個網站來做什麼？ We have people running campaigns right across the UK on a wide variety of issues. Often there is more than one campaign on an issue with people arguing for and against.我們有讓人們運作在英國許多廣泛多樣的議題的參與權。通常會有更多關於這訊動參與的反對意見辯論。 Here are three examples of Action Network campaigns started and run by people who are trying to make a difference in their neighbourhood:這些有三個行動網活動的例子，關於人們開始與運作、試著跟鄰近地區做出區隔的。 Saving local facilities拯救地區能力 Fighting ID Cards身分證抗爭 Building communities建立社群 For a clearer idea of the range of issues on Action Network take a look at the campaigns and articles that people posted during our Action Week in March.人們在三月份張貼的在「每週行動」讓活動和文章，可以看看行動網上這些針對這些議題更清楚的看法。 So can I get my campaign on television?所以我可以在電視上得到我的活動？ Maybe. Action Network does work with BBC tv and radio programmes, including BBC local radio stations, Restoration Village, Six O’Clock News, BBC Radio Scotland and BBC Breakfast.或許是的。行動網確實是由BBC電視和廣播節目所在執行的，包含BBC地區電台、地區新聞、六小時的新聞、BBC蘇格蘭廣播、BBC早安報導等。 However, tv and radio aren’t interested in pages on a website, they are looking for people out doing things in the real world. Action Network is a way to publicise a campaign and reach a wider audience. 然而，電視和廣播並不會對網站的內容感興趣，他們找尋的是在真實世界上的事情。行動網就是要宣傳這些活動和讓更多的閱聽眾所知曉。 But if a campaign is doing something interesting or important and is talking about it on Action Network, we’ll contact a producer about it and you may get a call from a BBC reporter. 如果活動是有趣或重要的，跟是討論行動網的，我們會跟活動指導者聯繫，你也會接到BBC記者的電話。 Why is the BBC doing this?為什麼BBC要做這個？ A survey following the general election in 2001 showed that though people are less interested in party politics, they are still passionate about individual issues. 2001年大選調查顯示人們對於政黨政治議題是少有興趣的，他們對於個人議題比較熱烈。 Action Network was launched to help people discuss these issues and get involved in their local communities through their individual concerns. Action Network is politics with a small ‘p’: local campaigns and pressure groups having a say in decisions that affect their neighbourhood. 行動網提供幫助人們討論這些議題、並經由個別的關心來參與當地社群。行動網是個小P的政治態度：影響他們的鄰近地區這些地區活動跟壓力團體的結論發言權。 If you want to find out more, take a look at our short video which explains why Action Network exists and gives some examples of how it could help you. 如果你想要找到更多，可以看看我們解釋為何行動網存在的短片，以及一些如何幫助你的例子。 In 2005 Action Network was awarded top position in the World Forum on eDemocracy's list highlighting the ‘Top Ten Who Are Changing the World of Internet and Politics’.2005年行動網榮獲世界網路e民主論壇前端位置的榮譽：改變世界網路與政治之前十大 How is the site run?該網站如何運作？ Action Network has a team of BBC staff who maintain the site, write new content and work on new features. You can find out more about us on our meet the team page.行動網有BBC員工團隊負責維護，寫新內容和運作新功能，你可以在「認識團隊」這個頁面了解更多關於我們的訊息。 The site is moderated 24 hours a day. If you read something which you think breaks the Action Network rules, please use the ‘complain’ link nearest to the content and a moderator will look at it as soon as possible.網站二十四小時都受節制的，如果你看到你認為違反行動網規則的內容，請使用該內容附近的「抱怨」連結，管理者將會儘速處理。 Where do I start?我要從哪邊開始？ Action Network is here for you to raise an issue you are concerned about by writing articles or organising a campaign yourself. To find out how to start getting involved take a look at our advice on getting started.行動網這裡讓你可以經由你自己來寫文章或組織活動來提出你關心的議題，要知道從哪開始請看「開始」這裡的建議。 Problem with this page? Contact us對該頁面有問題可以聯絡我們